Dark Reflections
by Dr475um
Summary: It started with a Blind Date, and it went downhill from there! New for 2017! KiGo fic
1. The Set Up

This was so humiliating, what was she even doing here? Maybe Drakken was right and she did need to get out more, but really was THIS the best way to do it? Blind dates had never gone well for her in the past, they either ran a mile or got all weird and creepy or even worst - they were just plain boring.

These were all the thoughts running through Shegos head as she made her way over to a seedy back alley bar for her date. This was her first date in over a year, and the first time using this very discreet agency- they promised that no one would ever find out about the date, everyone had signed legal wavers and paid a lot of money for their services.

The night was cool, you could feel the warmth of summer creeping in to the air but it was still not warm enough to leave without a jacket. Shego checked the address she had written on the piece of paper in her pocket (no cell phones was one of the many agreements she had signed before coming on this date). She looked at the door in front of her, it was so unassuming with a small number 15 on the door. All she needed to do now was knock on the door and say the password - how hard was that? "If I don't like it I could just vaporise everyone in there and no one would ever know I was here." This thought made her chuckle and get up the courage to knock on the door.

"Password?" Said a booming voice from behind the door

"Sherbet Lemons" what a stupid password, but the Harry Potter reference wasn't lost on her. The door swung open, there was nothing but a wooden flight of stairs leading down to the basement. The smell of stale cigar smoke and alcohol rose from the basement, the faint sounds of a juke boxes came from the end of the stairs. Defending the stairs made her nerves rise, with every step she became more convinced that this was not the best idea, she could still go home it wasn't to late.

The instructions were very clear; go to the bar, order a drink, show the conformation print out and wait to be shown to her booth where her date would be waiting.

"Dark rum on the rocks" she mumbled at the bar maid as she fumbled in her pocket for the paper. The bar maid took the paper and without saying a word started making her drink, placed it on a tray and walked off towards the far end of the venue. Shego followed.

The venue was dark and smokey a jukebox was in the corner, its artificial lights casting early shapes over the room, some country song was playing but Shego didn't recognise it. Booths lined the walls, with high sides and dark lights it was almost impossible to see inside the booths, there was no chance of recognising anyone here. The bar maid stopped at a booth and placed the drink opposite another, Shego slid in to the bench.

"So uh hi" Shego mumbled without looking up.

"Nice drink, I never had you down as a spirits drinker" that voice was familiar, Shego recognised it instantly. Her eyes shot up. Why was Kim Possible sitting in front of her!

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Shego growled, she was unimpressed with the agency for having such lacks cyber security. Kim said nothing, she sat there silently smirking and sipping her white wine. "I haven't done anything illegal for weeks! You cant just gate crash a person when they have done nothin wrong!" Shego continued to hiss quietly at Kim. The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to her situation.

"I am not here to fight you Shego. I know Drakken is still trying to build that death ray, and is probably going to be doing so for a few weeks more yet." Kim set her wine glass down on the table, and rolled her shoulders back, it was nice to see Shego so off guard, it was unusual for her to have the upper hand over the green woman - and she wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible. She took a minute to look at the woman in front of her, the greenish tinged sink and dark hair was an unforgettable combination, it was interesting to see her out of the standard black and green catsuit, in its pace was some tight jeans, casual dark green t shirt and black leather jacket. So casual, so normal, so not Shego. Kim was enjoying the obvious unexpected power she had over the villain, it was thrilling to finally have the upper hand.

"Well if you are not here to arrest me, what is it you want?" Shego felt herself becoming impatient, this was not how she expected her night to go and why was that ex cheerleader sitting there looking so smug?

"I am here for the same reason as you Shego, a date." Kim tilted her head to the side in mock confusion.

"Well whatever you are doing here can you please leave me alone. I am expecting someone." Shego was starting to gain her composure again, shock was giving way to anger. Whatever the teen do-Goode was here for as long as she left Shego alone it didn't really matter, everyone there had signed the same wavers.

"No Shego, you are wrong. I am your date." Kim said through a half smirk. Shego felt all the anger slip away and confusion take its place.

"Aren't you dating that bumbling buffoon Stobable? I was sure you went off to collage together, you still fight crime together, thats for sure" Shego looked at Kim possible, the teenager who had spent years fighting her across the globe had grown up, even if her mission wardrobe hadn't. Sometimes Shego forgot that Kim was in college now, almost grown up. The little black dress hugging her figure in all the right places, she looked good.

"Well it's...complicated" Kim said taking another sip of her wine, feeling her composure slipping, she didn't want to give Shego any control yet.


	2. The Date

A silence fell over the two women. Shego confused and flustered by the whole situation tried desperately to work out how Kim Possible had managed to plan and excecute this evening. It was probably that super nerd computer kid she hung out with. But why? She was just sat there drinking wine as if this was a normal thing to me doing, she had announced so confidently that she was Shegos date. Shego wanted to get over this, the how she did it was unimportant right now (but she would be having words with the agent) the important was why.

"Ok Kimmy, fancy telling me why you are here? I am sure you have better things to do with your nights than hang around in Dive bars at the wrong end of town." Kim placed her glass on the table and gestured to the barmaid that she would like a refill.

"You are not being a very good Date, you haven't even touched your drink yet" Kim said gesturing to the short glass of dark liquid on the table in front of Shego. A flash of green eyes met hers and in one swift move Shego picked up the glass and drained it of its liquid. That trademark bad attitude still close to the surface.

"Better?" Shego hissed, the rum was far to good to be wasted like that, it burned the back of her throat slightly, "So now do you want to tell me why you went to all this effort to talk to me?"

The true was hard and Kim didn't feel like sharing yet, this was almost fun. Teasing Shego, a woman of such power and grace - she actually suited being a little out of control, and Kim was enjoying having the control. Kim hadn't felt a thrill like this in weeks, in fact since she last sparred with Shego on Drakken latest hair brain scheme. The barmaid appeared with two fresh glasses and placed once in front of Kim and one in front of Shego, Kim picked up the glass and swirled the clear liquid inside.

"I already told you Shego, I am your date - what normally happens on dates?"

Shego mentally laughed at this comment, really it had been so long since she was last on a date she had no idea what she was meant to be doing. She couldn't believe Kim had ever been on many dates, her and Ron were always going to be a thing, the few dates she had in high school had never gone well - and only once because Shego interfered. She was not going to give Kim the satisfaction of answering her question, and Kim knew this.

"Well on dates you normally find out things about the other person - see if you have anything in common" Kim said after a few long minutes most of which was spent with Shego starring firmly at the table well away from Kim. "So unless you have a better idea Shego, lets talk"

Shego didn't have a better idea, but the faster she got this over with the better. She looked at Kim and gestured for her to continue - she probably just wanted some information on Drakken, or one of the other villains she's always up against.

"OK Shego, you obviously don't want to be here so let's not waste time with casual flirting and small talk" Kim once again placed her glass on the table, she looked Shego right in the eyes - she was about to ask a question that had been playing on her mind since senior year. "Do you remember that time when Electronique used the Reverse Polarizer on you and the other members of Team Go?"

"Uh how could I forget that horrible incident, I had to work with you, then with my stupid brothers." Shego rolled her eyes, she knew this would be about a mission, who knows why she was asking about it now. Maybe Electronique was back again.

Kim smiled and brushed the hair out of her face, she hoped this combined with the darkness hid the blush that was creeping up her face. "Just before you got hit with the ray for the last time and got turned back to, well, you." Don't mess this up now Kim, she thought, she was possibly close to knowing the answer to the question that had kept her up at night, been worming away at the back of her mind for years. "You started to say something and I want to know what you wanted to say."

Shego felt her blood run cold, this was not what she was expecting. She had forgotten all about this, she assumed that Kim had too, in fact she didn't even think Kim heard her. She tended her body and clenched her fists, the best thing to do now would be to play dumb and deny everything. "I have no idea what you are talking about Princess. Sorry, looks like this has been a waste of your time as well as mine"

"Then let me jog your memory Shego" Kim slid out her Kimunicator and started to play some grainy CCTV footage. Stood in the street was Shego, Kim and Ron, a blinding flash of light hit Shego mid sentence, the device was broken by a falling lamp post and Drakken turned up at the magic moment. The video stopped, Kim looked up at Shego - her composure was failing. "Do you remember now Shego?"

"No, sorry KimmyCub, doesn't ring a bell" Shego started to stand up to leave, this had been a weird night, serves her right for trying a blind date. Kim reached over and firmly grabbed her arm, they locked eyes, Shego could feel Kim eyes burrowing in to her,

"What couldn't you tell me Shego? You said 'I couldn't tell you this when I was evil but' and then you got cut off and never finished. What was it?"

Shego pulled out of Kim's grip, this wasn't happening, it was years ago, life had moved on and people had changed. "Go home to your boyfriend Kim." Is all shego said as she threw some cash on the table for the drinks, she overpaid - she didn't care she just wanted to leave.


	3. The Roof

Shego pulled the door so hard it almost came off its hinges. She was so mad, how dare Kim bring that up after all these years, and what did It matter now, this was so far in the past. Shego didn't slowdown as she kept walking back towards her ride, she knew Kim wasn't behind her there is no way she could walk this fast in those heels.

Kim watched Shego stalk off, from her vantage point on the room she could see her walking a few building ahead. She sounded mad in the bar, Kim wasn't surprised by this. It was unethical to get wade to match them up on the site, but recently the questions has been burning Sheri up inside so much she was fit to burst. As she watched Shego round the corner out of site Kim ran across and jumped effortlessly to the next roof. She wasn't ready for the night to be over just yet.

Something felt off, Shego was sure she was being watched, she turned a corner round a building, then another, if she was being followed she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of getting the upper hand on her. She turned down an alley and no sooner was she half way down it did her pursuer drop to the floor blocking the exit.

"You know you are a really crappy date Shego." Kim said as she pulled herself up from her perfect landing.

"Urgh, I knew you were following me, and i cant be that much of a bad date - I paid for your drinks." Shego said sarcastically, she was feeling better out here, this was more normal for them two of them. Kim had had time to change in to her combat kit as well before following her, there was something reassuring about the familiar outfit.

Kim let out a laugh and blushed again, hopefully it was still to dark to see her cheeks redden. "Yeah you did, thanks. But you know then you walked out which was less cool."

"So you followed me"

"So I followed you" Kim admitted. This was the longest talk she had had with Shego in years, it was nice even if it wasn't going to last. "You didn't answer my question shego."

"Nope and I am not going to Princess, I don't know what this is all about but I already told you to go back home to your idiot boyfriend and leave me alone." Shego said quickly her mood was rapidly going downhill and she was getting bored of this. She was not going to answer the question the hero wanted and she was really regretting this whole dating blind idea. She felt her body slide in to a fighting stance.

"Oh come on Shego!" Kim saw the green woman's stance change, she was getting ready to fight, and KIm was so ready for this. "I'll make you a deal, each time you land a blow you get to ask a question. She knew Shego could never turn down a fight.

"Ok Kimmy - but ask me THAT question and I will kill you" Shego smirked, it has bee a few weeks since they had fort each other and she always enjoyed it. She got down low and prepared herself for Kim to start.

Kim pushed off the floor with her back foot, flipping in the air ready to land a kick to Shegos shoulder. Shego saw this coming and rolled to the side causing Kim to adjust her landing. No sooner had she landed then Shego delivered a swift kick to her leg taking them out from under her.

"Looks like I get the first question Kimmy," Shego stood up watching Kim struggle to get up off the floor "What to ask... hmmm... how's collage going?"

"What? What kind of question is that!" Kim was confused, what was Shego playing at? Before she could even get her self off the floor Shego grabbed her and threw her across the alley and into the pile trash cans.

"you didn't answer my question Kimmy, thats not playing fair." Shego was being nastier than normal and she knew it. She was still holding back, she always held back when it came to Kim. But tonight she had on a jacket that wouldn't withstand her green plasma blasts and she didn't want to ruin it.

Kim's head was spinning, this was not going as she hoped, but she still had a few tricks up her sleeve. She pulled out her grappling gun from s pocket on her belt, shooting it up to the top of the building it caught on the fire escape stairs at the top, she pressed the button and it pulled her up to the roof. "Catch me if you can Shego!"

Classic Kim move thought Shego, move the action to a place she had the high ground, in this case literally. But she was enjoying working out some of the rage that she felt in the bar earlier in the night. She wasn't really in the right outfit for this, but it was still easy to hop up to the roof, but before she had even hopped over the edge Shego felt a hard punch to her stomach and then - nothing. Her whole body felt numb as she crumpled to the floor. Kim stood over her, taser in hand she was out of breath but triumphant.

"Sorry Shego, the effects will wear off in a little while, but until then you are stuck with me." Kim said as she helped Shego to a sitting position and sat herself next to the villain. It was just warm enough on this roof to stay out, the moon was bright enough to see by, she turned to look at Shego. She didn't loo happy.

"You cheated!" Shego spat at Kim "And you didn't answer my question, thats two you owe me!"

"Well your question was lame! Ask something better!"

Silence fell over them for a few minutes, Kim kept looking straight ahead but she could feel the warmth of Shego next to her. After what felt like an age Shego asked her first question.

"Why did you start saving the world?"

"You know this, I got a hit on my baby sitting website from the guy stuck in is vault with the lasers, and it kinda went on from there"

"No, I mean why did you continue, you could have turned any of these requests down at any point, its not like it was a job - no one paid you or told you to do it. You just did." The anger had gone from her voice, she knew there was no point staying mad, there was nothing she could do. Shego could see Kim bitting her lip out the corner of her eye. "Don't lie to me now Kimmy, this was your idea"

"I... I like helping people" It wasn't a lie, she really did like helping people. "And I have been to the most amazing places, there are not many people my age that can say they have been to every continent." Kim could feel Shegos intense stare at it, it was like she could see though Kim's answer, it wasn't that she was lying, it just want the whole truth.

"Uh huh, yeah I don't think thats all of it Kimmy, what's the real reason?"

Kim closed her eyes, she had never admitted this to anyone before, but here she was on the roof of a building in a bad part of town with her arch nemesis, it was a night for embracing new things. "Its really hard being a Possible sometimes. Mom is a brain surgeon, dad is a rocket scientist, the twins are super geniuses who have already completed collage. and I am... well nothing special, I mean I did well in school but nothing like them." Kim looked at her feet, she felt like a child for saying it. " I always felt if I could make the rest of the world proud of me then maybe my parents would be too."

"Ah the old 'trying to impress the parents' I know that all too well, its how I ended up in stupid Team Go in the first place. You know Princess, you should learn to do your own thing and fuck everyone else."

"You mean become a villain like you?, I don't think that's really me."

"YOU become a villain! Brahahaha!" Shego burst out laughing at the very idea of Kim becoming a villain, she may have become a hero for the wrong reasons, but there is no way she could come to the dark side. Kim blushed, she didn't like Shego laughing after she had shared something so personal.

"Ok Shego you used your two questions, now its my turn!"


	4. The Kiss and Run

The roof was silent and still, the faint sound of traffic and the rest of Middleton felt a long way away. Kim started to feel unsure of herself, she had entered tonight feeling so assured of herself, it had taken months for her to get up the courage to go through with the plan, then she had to get wade to help and then she had to hope Shego was also on the dating site - well she had tried every dating site till she got a hit.

Shego was getting impatient , Kim better start her damn questioning soon or she was going to get feeling back in her legs and throw her off the roof personally. "Are you going to ask this question Kimmy, or am I expected to read your mind?"

"Fine!" Kim shouted,spinning round to look Shego directly in the face, Shego was smirking at her, she knew Shego would be pleased to have got a reaction out of the readhead. "Ok Shego, we have been fighting each other for years but you always hold back. Why?"

"What makes you think you are not just better than me?" Shego smirked, getting a reaction out of Kim had given her back her mojo.

"Come on Shego, I know you, I have studied you for years, I know you have mild super strength and healing abilities combined with you plasma and your training you should be practically unstoppable." Kim was looking Shego dead in the eyes, the smirk was fading from the villains face, 'busted!' Kim shouted in her head.

"I can control the plasma strength and heat when i generate it" shego was more flustered that she wanted Kim to see, this question was not as bad as the original but it was still going to lead down a path she didn't want to tread. "So if I can melt metal and glass and rock or just warm my fingers up a bit."

Kim looked at shego, the villain looked smug with herself as if this little bit of information was enough to avoid the question. Kim was not going to be fobbed off that easy. "No Shego thats not good enough. Answer my question, you promised and something you are not is a lier"

Shego was stalling, she was starting to get feeling and movement back in her legs, if she could just keep Kim occupied for a few more minutes then she could escape and not need to give anything away. "Well pumpkin, its very simple, back then you were a child and its not really fair to kill a child is it?" Shego was pleased with herself, this wasn't an outright lie, it was part of her moral code not to kill people unless they really deserved it, it just may not be the truth Kim was hoping for.

"That wasn't the question Shego and you know it!" Kim was getting frustrated with this, it was as if Shego was never going to give her a straight answer, like she was doomed to always wonder what the green woman meant all those years ago. "Shego stop playing with me- you know what I am asking, why did you always let me win?"

"Well Kimmie, the truth is..." Shego jumped up startling the redhead, she was so done with this. "Its been real" Shego made to jump over Kim and run down the other side of the building, she could move fast enough to evading the redhead she knew that and Kim was still a few second behind realising what was going on.

Kim took a few seconds to catch up with what was going on, she hadn't expected shego to recover from the modified taser so quickly, she had misjudged her heading factor and now she was pissed with herself almost as much as she was with Shego. As she watched Shego jump over her Kim in a split second without even thinking grabbed Shego leg and pulled her down.

Shego felt kims hand grab hold of her ankle and pull, all of a sudden she wasn't going forward anymore, but down. She landed on top of Kim, they struggled as a tangle of limbs rolling around on the roof. As always Shego could have tried harder to get the red head off her, but it was so instinctive now to play gentility with her she did it without even thinking. This wasn't going to end well shego thought as she was thrown from being above the red head to under her, was there really any need to keep running and hiding from this? What harm could it do to tell her the truth?

They came to a stop, both villain and hero dizzy and bruised from the scuffle. Kim was straddling Shegos waist, despite being in this position before it felt electrifying to have the woman this close to her and at this time mostly at her mercy. "Come on kimmie why don't you just tell me what this is really all about?" Shego looked deep in to the eyes of the college student, she really was beautiful.

Kim stayed silent, she bit her lip, this was her moment - her moment to say everything she might have been thinking for years. How she had always felt a connection to the green woman, how she was the only one that didn't always look down on her - the one who didn't sugar coat anything. The one who made her feel alive. It had taken her years to work this out, she thought it was saving the world and helping people but that wasn't it, then maybe it was Ron - but it wasn't that either. It was shego, her arch enemy, with green skin and a sassy attitude.

"come on Princess, quit wasting my time." Shego was smirking even though she was Sh pinned down, she knew her sarcasm got to Kim it was like lighting blue touch paper or seeing red to a bull. She was guaranteed to get a reaction- but she wasn't expecting the one that came. In one swift move Kim lent forward and placed her lips on Shegos. She did it so fast she surprised herself as well as Shego, her lips felt soft and warm and oh so good.

Shego closed her eyes as Kim's lips touched hers, this was something she had fantasised about many times before. At that moment all her thoughts left her head and she was stuck in the moment.

All too soon Kim pulled away, a mix of shock and ecstasy across her face. It took less than a moment for reality to hit her fast, what had she done. She jumped up off shego and sprinted to the edge of the roof and disappeared. Shego looked round in time to see the hero vanish off the edge of the roof.

Shit, life had just gotten a lot more complicated, but on the plus side this was nit the worst date she had ever been on.


	5. The Three Week Wait

Three weeks had passed since Shegos date, life had almost got back to normal. Drakken was busy making the finishing touches to his death ray, the overly complex plan he had cooked up was never going to work, but then they never did. Shego still got paid so really there was no need to change things up. Every now and again she caught herself wondering what the redhead was up to, was she in class? Out on a mission saving the world, or the thing that she disliked thinking about the most- spending time with the boyfriend Ron Stoppable.

The last 3 weeks had been miserable for Kim. She kept going over the events from the roof with Shego, the kiss still gave her thrills, but she was kicking herself for being so reckless with her questions, she was never going to get anything out of the villain now. Kim didn't want to admit it but every time her kimunicator went off she hoped it was Wade to tell her Drakken needed stoping- because where Drakken was she would find Shego. The burning desire to see Shego was still strong in her gut, she had hopped it would go away once she had acted on impulse and kissed her, if anything it had made the feelings worst.

Ron was not helping with this at all, is not like she could tell him what had happened or where she went, but it was as if he hadn't even noticed a change in Kim. He was a sweet guy and her best friend, but dating in senior year and then college had been a mistake. He was focused on his work (having dropped out of college in the first semester), now he was working at Bueno Natcho full time it was like a dream come true for him. But it didn't exactly fill Kim with the stimulation she craved.

"Hey KP" Ron called across the parking lot outside her building, she still lived in dorms at college and Ron was still living with his parents. He waved his hand so violently he almost knocked another student over. "Hey Ron, is that dinner I see?" Kim gestured at the paper Bueno Natcho bag.

"Yeah, I thought we could do dinner and a movie? Unless you have work to do, cause I can just sit and catch up with the weaselling results if you want" Ron walked up to Kim and planted a kiss on her lips, it felt cold and damp Kim thought, not at all like the one she stole from Shego.

"Thats ok Ron" Kim let out a false grin, he didn't notice how fake it was. "Food and chilling sounds great. I have to do some more prep for this exam next week but after that we can watch a movie?"

"You got it KP!" Ron grinned as he heading in to Kim's flat.

Several hours had passed, food wrapper littered the floor, Kim sat with her back to the room working at her desk, Ron was sprawled on her bed watching wrestling highlights on his tablet. Kim had finished her work ages ago, but she was lost in thought starring out the window. She really needed to do something about this situation with Ron, it was going to be messy if she said anything and she didn't think she could cope being without her best friend. She was in a catch 22.

The kimmunicator buzzed and beeped - shaking her out if her daydream. "What's the sitch wade?" The screen popped in to life and she saw the friendly warm smiling face of wade, a friend she cared fore dearly but had only met twice.

"It's Drakken, it looks like he has finished his death ray and is ready to use it." Wade tapped furiously on his computer keys, not even looking up at the screen.

"Great wade. Any idea where his base is this time?" Kim was hoping she didn't sound to eager, she really couldn't wait to get on the road. She didn't want to admit why, not even to herself, but she couldn't wait to be face to face with the green villain shego - even if she had no idea how it was going to go.

"Looks like he's in the artic circle, better wrap up warm Kim, your ride will be with you in 10 minutes." Wade finished his typing and flashed Kim a smile before disappearing as fast as he came.

"Come on Ron- it looks like we have a job to do?" Kim spun round in her chair to see Ron standing and grinning, he loved the thrill of missions as much as her. It was about the only thing they still had in common - not that either one of them as going to admit it

"On it KP!"


	6. The Mission

Kim and Ron sat in the back of a GJ helicopter as it flew over miles and miles of snow and ice. They couldn't be that far from Drakken lair now, "thanks for the life Agent Will" Kim shouted to the guy in the front pilot seat.

"Don't mention it Kim Possible, it was great that the two of you helped us gather all the illegal cloning experiments done by DNAmy in the summer."

"Oh it was no big!" Kim said back, it really ad been easy to catch all the strange animal creations of DNAmy. "I think we are getting close, we can probably parasite out from here."

"Ok Miss Possible, opening side doors now, exit when ready." Will Du flicked a switch and the side of the helicopter slid back and let a rush of winds and cold in. Kim looked over at Ron, he was tightening his parasite - he was visibly nervous, no matter hoe many times they did this he always worried.

"On three Ron. 1...2...3" Kim shouted the last number as she jumped out the helicopter, the rush of cold and wind was defining the adrenaline was an amazing feeling.

They landed in the fresh show, Kim more elegant than Ron, she had to help him untangle his shoot from his pants. This gave Wade time to scan the area. "There is an entrance up ahead, it looks like there are 2 floors above ground and a maze of mine shafts below." Wade flashed up a basic diagram on the Kimunicator screen " It looks like you will be going in on the ground floor and the death ray is in the atrium on the same floor, it should take long to find."

"Thanks wade, come on Ron." Kim said as she pocketed the kimmunicator and turned to look at Ron as he feed is last leg from the ropes,

"On it KP!" He grinned "Looks like this is going to be pretty easy - even for Drakken" They started walking in the snow slowly climbing closer to the partially hidden door. It had a keypad lock that wade cracked in seconds.

Kim slid open the door and they silent snuck in. The lair was dark but warm, a typical Drakken style hideout with long corridors with a big open room at the end. As they got closer they could hear Drakken.

"Shego, Shego! Why are you just sitting there?! Come and help me with this!" Drakken sounded winy as ever, Kim felt her heart skip a beat at Shegos name. She wanted to wait till just the right moment before she made her grand heroic entrance.

"Whatever Dr D, I don't know why you cant do this yourself - you built it!" Shego sounded sarcastic as ever. Kim edged closer to the entrance to the room trying to get a peak at the layout and her foe. Wade was right, it did open up in to a large atrium with a large spiral staircase in the middle - that must go down to the mines Kim thought.

"Shego! Just come help me before that annoying Kim Possible shows up!" Drakken said louder and with more attitude than the first time. Now was Kim's moment to come in - Drakken had practically introduced her.

"To late Drakken!" Kim shouted triumphantly as she stepped out the shadow with her hands on her hips. She was ready for this, these missions always went the same way, she was confident.

"Argh! Kim possible! Shego! Get her!"

"My pleasure Dr D, oh and princess - this time I am not holding back." Shego took a run up at Kim who quickly dropped to a fighting stance.

"Ron, go stop Drakken - I've got Shego" Kim barely got the words out of her mouth before a leg came straight for her. She easily flipped over shego landing behind the villain - she watched as Ron ran after Drakken who was busy frantically pressing buttons on the giant computer.

Shego span round to face Kim, the hero looked sumg, it was infuriating. "What's the matter shego, not recovered from the other night?" Kim was taunting the villain, she was so confident in herself and the adrenaline made her feel invincible - she hadn't noticed that shego was yet to use her plasma. Kim was also too distracted to notice the swift kick that came to her legs, knocking her backwards.

"Kimmie I am warning you, you don't want to keep pushing my buttons" Shego snarled, she was going to give the redhead the same sporting advantage as normal, but she had just been so smug. Shego grabbed Kim off the floor with one hand, Kim had never seen how strong she really was.

Kim was taken back, this wasn't now things normally went, they would trade blows and they would never get to finish the fight because Ron would stop Drakken, or Drakken would break something. This felt different, this felt dangerous. Shego had hold of kims crop top round the collar, she could get free, Shego was walking Kim backwards until she felt the cold metal walk press against her back. "Shego let go!"

"No kimmie, I am a villain remember, and you are the hero. You wanted to play grown up on the room 3 weeks ago? Well here you go" Shego was inches from Kim's face, she was smirking.

"KIM LOOK OUT!" Ron yelled from across the lab as the floor gave an almighty shake. "Drakken hit the self district, this place is going to blow!" Ron was sprinting for the exit, so was Drakken, debris was starting to fall from the ceiling.

Shego let go of Kim, Kim instantly began to run for the exit. Completely ignoring the falling bits of metal and rock. Kim had got at most 20 yards before she felt a hard tackle to her waist, as she was pulled to the right and rolled over Kim could see the large twisted metal beam crash to the floor in the exact spot she just was. Shego had just saved her life.

"No time for that exit pumpkin" Shego was having to shout to be heated over the sound of distant explosions and things hitting the floor. "We are going to have to go down" Shego pointed at the stair case. Kim was still payed out on the floor - dazed and confused = had Shego just saved her life?

Kim tried to stand up but her leg gave out, she must have sprained it in the fall. Shego was already up and walking towards the stairs, she looked back and saw Kim still on the floor - a flash of panic across her face, she ran back and helped the Hero to her feet.

They were running out of time and Shego knew this, she did have much time to get in to the tunnels before the whole building collapsed. - but she couldn't leave Kim there either. She ran back, grabbed Kim up to her feet, but it was clear she couldn't walk let alone run. Time was running out, she reckoned they had maybe 30 seconds before the whole building was going to bury them in the ice. In one swift move she grabbed Kim by the legs and under the arms, running while carrying the hero wasn't easy but it was the only way they might both make it out alive. "Shego what are you doing?" Kim struggled in her arms.

"trying to prevent you from becoming a dead cheerleader popsicle." Shego was making good progress for the stairs, dodging falling rocks and metal. Kim stopped struggling, she realised it wasn't helping, and this looked like the only way she was going to get out of here.

They reached the top of the stairs, the steps had stated to fall away, now below all you could see was a dark nothingness, she had no option she had to jump - Kim sensed what was about to happen and started to protest "Shego, Wait! Don't, its not sa-"

Shego jumped, holding Kim so she acted like a protective shield for the injured redhead, but it wasn't enough, the distance was to far. They were falling in to darkness, as the world above them closed in with a roar of twisting metal and rubble. Shego hit the mine floor with a thud, Kim hit the floor, her head contacted the rock with a dull crunch - she was knocked out - it was cold down here and rubble was still falling around them. There was no time to think, they were still in danger, Shego still holding the life less Kim headed for the tunnel, they got as far as the entrance before it to started to collapse under the strain of the destruction above. This was it Shego thought, the end was here and it was all Drakken fault. She looked around franticly and then she saw it - a cave in the side of the tunnel wall, it wasn't very big but it might be enough to shelter them.

Shego half carrying half dragging the red head got them to the cave just in time to see the last of the sky being blocked out by the rubble above them. They were trapped, She was injured - her shoulder was screaming in pain, Kim was knocked out. This wasn't looking good, Shego closed her eyes and fell in to darkness.

* * *

Hey people who might be reading this story - who knew people were still interested in a cartoon thats been off their air for over 10 years :)

Thanks for stopping by and reading, it means a lot - why not leave a review or add this to your follow list?

I don't know how much this comes across by I want to explore the relationdhip between Kim and Shego so lots more talking between the two rather than a ton of action (I mean there will BE action). I guess I am interested in the parts of their personalities that we the audience may know or deduce but maybe they don't know about each other and where that can go,

Thanks for reading if you have any questions feel free to drop me a message :) *waves*


	7. The Darkness

Kim slowly came too, she was lying on the floor but she couldn't remember how she got here. She felt pain in her leg, it felt broken at the ankle, every time she tried to move her foot a sharp stabbing went all the way up her leg. The ground was cold, the air was just as cold, she couldn't see her hand in front of her face it was so dark. Kim reached down to her pocket to feel for her kimmunicator, "shit" she said when she couldn't find it.

"Looking for something princess?" A sarcastic voice said form out of the darkness, Kim couldn't work out exactly where the voice came from but she knew it was Shego, and she knew she was close.

"Shego have you taken my kimmunicator?" Kim said in the vague direction the voice was.

"No kimmie, but I did search you for it several hours ago." Kim could hear the change in the villains voice, she was tiered and possibly hurt. She tried to lift her head, but even the slightest movement sent her head spinning and gave her the urge to vomit. "Woah there, careful princess" shego said from out of the darkness.

Shego could just about make out the edge of the red head in the darkness, she was laid where Shego had left her several hours ago - checking her vitals every now and again, she was satisfied that Kim would survive the injuries, she wasn't so sure they would make it out of the current predicament. "Let me ahead some light on our situation shall I?" With that Shego held up her right hand and lit her plasma as gently as possible, bathing their shelter in a creepy green glow.

Kim was thankful for the dim light Shego provided, she had no idea that her powers could do that, she wondered what else the villain could do with her hands. Most of the space around her was illuminated, the rock walls and floor danced in the shadows of the green light, the space was small, just under 6ft square and just tall enough to stand up in, not that Kim felt like she would be doing that any time soon. "OK Shego, what's the sitch?" Kim moved her head slowly to face the screen woman, amazed by how calm she looked.

"Well kimmie, its not good. I would say we are under a lot of rubble and snow, you have a broken ankle I think and concussion." Shego stopped and looked at Kim, she could see the worry on her face "Your kimmunicator fell out your pocket at some point between our scuffle and us jumping down here." Shego

"Don't you have any communication devices?" Kim said a glimmer of hope in her voice

"No. Who would I have to call?" Shego said bluntly, as she watched the hope fade from the cheerleaders face. Kim was taken back by how blunt Shegos answer was.

"I assumed Drakken would want to keep tabs on his sidekick." Kim regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth, she wasn't thinking, she was in pain but she knew getting snippy with Shego wasn't going to help things.

"I am no bodies sidekick, princess - anyway I see your little boyfriend didn't stick around to make sure you got out ok." Shego turned her head away from the cheerleader, she really didn't have the energy to argue with anyone right now, but she would be damned if she let anyone call her a sidekick and get away with it. "Maybe I should have just left you to make your own way out of here, rather than getting stuck here trying to save your ass."

"I could have got out on my own!" Kim shot back, she wasn't going to take the blame for this.

"No you couldn't Kim, if I hadn't grabbed you then you would have been squashed in 10 seconds flat."

"I could have managed Shego! Anyway its your fault we are stuck down here!"

"My fault?" Shego shouted back

"Yes your fault - it was your stupid idea to drag me down here! I could have made it out" Kim was exhausted, she knew this argument wasn't going to solve anything, yet she couldn't stop herself.

"I saved your life KIm- don't forget that." Shego was getting angry, this was never a good sign.

"You must have been a terrible super hero if this is how you save people." As the words left Kim's mouth she knew she had stepped over a line.

Shego stopped shouting, she lowered her voice "If we get out of here, the next time I see you, you better be ready because I am going to show you what a real villain is like." Shego said it with such venom that Kim had no response, she knew she had pushed the woman to far this time. The words hung in the cold air between them like a fog.

* * *

sorry for for the long delay between chapters, I have been sick, I am still kinda sick- but now I am home where there is free wifi!

Reviews are always great, I like reading what you all have to say. I just want to address that people think I have skipped over the bit were Kim and Ron split up, I haven't, they are still an item. As always add this story to your faves or follow it to make sure you get the updates :)

much love.


	8. The Pain

Both hero and villain sat in silence, the words Kim said still hanging in the air. Neither of them wanted to be the one to say something- Kim regretted the words as soon as she had said them, but she couldn't take them back and the look on Shegos face was so angry, she was worried that the villain really meant what she said about the next time they met. Kim knew that Shego had always been soft on her when they fought, that she had never really been in that much danger but from the sound of Shegos words - it sounded like those days were over.

Shego sat defiantly not looking at the red head, her words had cut Shego deep, yes she was now a master thief and villain for hire but she had been a damn good hero when it mattered. She had always held back when fighting Kim, she had a code and kill children was high on the list of things that she would never do, but after her words and her attitude on the roof it was clear Kim was an adult and needed to treated like one. Shego extinguished the green glow from her hand, and they sat in silence.

After what felt like hours of silence Kim couldn't hid the fact she was freezing any longer and let out an audible shiver.

"Cold Princess?" Shegos voice came out of the dark, as sarcastic as ever.

"Yes, How are you not cold Shego? Its literally freezing in here" Kim wasn't feeling great, her head was pounding, her ankle was hurting more and more and she was the coldest she had ever been.

"I don't feel the cold Kimmie." Shego was taken back by how frail Kim's voice sounded in the dark- thinking maybe instead of ignoring the red head and sulking she should have done a bit more to make sure she was ok. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I think I am far from alright, we are still stuck here and my ankle feels broken." Kim said as a green light filled the small space, Shego was facing her from the other side of the cave, her face a mix of worry and anger.

"Then why didn't you say something sooner?" Shego definitely sounded angry now. She made her way across the small space to get a closer look at Kim again, trying hard not to lean on her arm. She had dislocated it at the shoulder in the fall and had to pop in back in to place- it would heal fast but it was still tender. As the green light danced around the walls shego got a good look at the girls face, it was pale and she was shivering. "When we landed in here I checked you over, your ankle is broken but it doesnt need anything more than a cast and some rest, you had signs of concussion but again nothing to serious- I guess I didn't think much about the cold."

Kim finally got a good look at shego in the dim light, she looked like she was also in pain trying to move without causing any more damage to herself. "How do you know all that?"

"I would be a pretty useless villain if I couldn't fix injuries that I got on the job. Its not as if I can just walk in to a hospital." Shego replied trying to keep her voice calm despite the irritating questions the red heads was asking. Looking at Kim in more detail she could see the red head was in danger of getting hypothermia if she didn't do something soon. "Kim, I am going to warm it up a bit in here for you to help with the cold. I can also give you something for the pain but you need to stay pretty still so you don't do any more damage to yourself." With that Shego close her eyes and concentrated on her hands, focusing her powers to slowly let them give out more heat. It was a delicate thing to try and do under these conditions, too much and she would burn the limited air around them, not enough and it would be ineffective.

The light got bright almost instantly and Kim could feel the air getting warmer, she was shocked that Shego had this level of control over her plasma, it had never occurred to the hero that the villain had much level of control over her powers or indeed how much her powers could really do. "Thank you Shego" She said softly.

"Whatever Pumpkin, it wouldn't be right to leave you to die here. When I want you dead you will be." Shego said coldly, she was still stinging from the words the red head said earlier. With her free hand Shego lend down to her ankle pouch and pulled out a small vial, snapping the top off she help it out for Kim. "Drink this" she ordered.

"What is it?" Kim asked slowly reaching out to Shegos outstretched hand, she wanted to know what the villain was giving her before she put it in her body, especially after the words she had just said.

"Liquid morphine, I always have some with me just incase." Shego had already taken some herself before popping her shoulder back in place - it didn't have quite the same effect on her as it did normal people, but it was still an effective pain relief. Kim looked at the small vial one last time, the clear liquid looked harmless and she felt she didn't have much choice at this point. She tipped her head back and swallowed the contents of the vial. Within minutes she felt a warming sensation creep over her body, as everything began to swim in the green light. Kim looked over at Shego one last time before closing her heavy eyes she could have sworn she saw the green villain smiling with relief.

* * *

Look at that another chapter in the space of a few days? I just wanna say thank you to all of you the read, review and follow - its great to get your feedback. Much Love.


	9. The Worry

Ron was still in shock, he was sat in a stark white room, the light above him humming as he sat in silence. He had been here hours, he didn't event remember how he got here- everything was such a blur. The lair had exploded, debris crashing down until the whole building was nothing but a pile of concrete, ice and steel. He had been lucky to escape, and even more lucky that the GJ helicopter was still in the area and responded to the self destruct signal from the lair. They had swiftly taken Drakken in to custody and began sweeping the area for Kim, they wouldn't let him stay and wait. He hadn't minded to much at the time he was cold and there was coco moo back at the base, but as time had gone on and there was no sign of Kim he had started to worry.

The door to the room opened, a tall woman in blue overalls walked in, her distinctive eyepatch doing nothing to hid the concern on her face. Ron knew the news wasn't good. Betty director stood tall in front of Ron as he scrambled to get up.

"Mr Stoppable, we have called your parents. We will be taking you home shortly." Betty said curtly.

"Woah. Wait a minute! Where is Kim?" Ron stood up, worried the woman would leave.

"Currently there are no heat signatures within a 30 mile radius of the lab, miss Possible and Shego are still missing." Betty Director didn't look directly at Ron, she didn't want to see the sadness in the young mans face. "We are continuing to sweep the area, but without knowing where to start looking, there isn't much we can do."

"Have you called Wade? He can track her kimmunicator-" Ron began to babble, he wasn't going to give up hope that quickly. Betty held out her hand to stop the blonde from talking.

"We have been in contact with Wade and there is no signal coming from a 100 mile radius that matches any of the frequencies miss Possibles communicator uses." Betty began to make her way back to the door, but Ron stood in her way arms outstretched, he clearly wasn't done yet.

"You can't just give up!" Ron pleaded

"Mr Stoppable, please calm down, we haven't given up, far from it. I have some of the best agents out there now looking for Miss Possible. We won't rest until we find her." She didn't want to give him fails hope, every minute that ticked by it became less and less likely they would find the Hero alive.

"In that case, I will wait here Dr Director." Ron said sitting back down, looking up at the Director with what he hoped was a look of defiance. Betty looked down at the young man indent of her, he looked tiered and still Ina state of shock - something she expected would stay the same until his girlfriend was found. She noodled at him and left the room, the next scouting group were going out any minute now and she wanted to be on that flight to see for herself the situation.


	10. The Plan

Shego sat in silence watching over the red head, she was looking better, the morphine was doing its job, letting her get some much needed rest and the extra warmth in the small space was returning some of the colour back in to her face.

Shego took the opportunity while Kim was asleep to get herself together. She needed to let go of the anger and hurt she felt after her heated chat with Kim. Keeping her emotions in check was a first step in controlling her powers and right now she needed all the control she had. Shego knew they had been down in their cave for about 12 hours, they wouldn't last more than 3 days without food and water. She needed to find a way out. Maybe people would be out there looking for the infamous hero Kim Possible, it was unlikely that people would let her be missing for to long.

Her train of thought was broken by Kim slowly stirring, she was going to be confused when she woke up - morphine did funny things to average people. Shego moved closer to the red head so she could be seen in the dim green light. Kim turned her head round to look at Shego, her eyes opened wide- she looked scared.

"Woah Kimmie - its me." Shego said quietly trying to calm the red head, her bedside manner had always left something to be desired and her words did nothing to improve the situation.

"What are you doing here?" Kim slurred, her mind felt like think soup, she couldn't piece together anything. "Where am I?" Kim started trying to sit up.

"You are going to be ok Princess but I need you to stay still so you don't hurt your leg any more." Shego put her hand out to try and stop the hero from sitting up. In doing so it struck her how much Kim had grown up over the years, they had been fighting each other for 7 years in that time Kim and gone from a dorky child to a young woman.

Kim looked at Shego, trying hard to remember what was happening, she could only remember fragments; the fight, darkness, an argument - it was all so unclear but one thing she remembered. " you said you would kill me!" Kim shouted, trying again to move away from the green woman.

"I... I didn't mean it" Shego said as softly and as soothingly as possible to try and stop the red head moving more than she already was. She felt a pang of guilt for saying the words in the first place, they had come from anger and upset. Kim looked deep in to Shegos eyes, as if looking for the truth to her words, she calmed down and went back to sleep. Shego breathed a sign of relief, hopefully the side effects of the morphine would wear off soon.

Another few hours past, Shego spent the time trying to work out the best means of escape, looking at every inch of the walls around them. She had a way out, but it was messy and dangerous. As she was running her hands over the farthest wall of the small cave she heard Kim moving. The red head was wake and hopefully more with it than last time.

"Urgh... I feel strange" Kim moaned from the floor. Her head was swimming and her mouth was dry but on the plus side she hurt less. She could hear Shego moving around in the darkness- the light from before she went to sleep once again gone.

"Hey there kimmie, feeling better?" Shego asked, trying to keep her voice upbeat.

"It hurts less" Kim said "any change you could give some light in here again?"

"No can do princess, I need to save all my plasma energy to get us out of here."

"You have worked out a way out?" Kim sounded surprised, she had just assumed that they would wait here until someone came to get them out.

"It's not a perfect solution, but it's about the only one we have." Shego admitted, there was no point in hiding the fact this was far from ideal.

"And what do you mean 'save your plasma'?" Kim was confused, she couldn't remember a time Shego had refused to use her powers. she could hear the villain moving about the dark space and get closer to her.

"Well kimmie its very simple." Shego was mildly annoyed by the red heads questions, she was working out a way to get them out of here and all the hero wanted to know was some pretty simple logic explaining. "My plasma is energy, and as you should have learnt in school, energy has to come from somewhere. As it happens I get my energy from the sun- why do you think I always go sunbathing?"

No sooner had Shego finished talking than Kim burst out laughing. "You get your power from the Sun? Ah ahaha that's hilarious Shego! You are just like supergirl." Kim could barely get her words out around her laughter. It's true she had never understood how Shego recharged her plasma, but it never occurred to her it was something as simple as UV rays- it did explain a lot though.

Shego was becoming more annoyed with the hero by the second, if they got out of here she was going to kick her butt so bad. An idea flashed across her mind and it made her smirk. She took aim at the point in the walls she knew was the weakest, held out her arm, took a deep breath and let go of a large plasma bolt. The small space momentarily flashed bright green, startling Kim enough to make her scream. Shego laughed.

"What the hell Shego!" Kim yelled.

"Sorry princess, but if we want to get out of here, this is the only way." Shego continued to smirk, please with her own plan. She moved away from the red head and towards the place she had fired, the wall was hot to the touch.

"What is your plan Shego?" Kim asked hesitantly, she felt the villain move over to the spot she had blasted.

"I reckon we are under about 10ft of rubble, mainly steel, ice and concrete. People are going to be out looking for you, but I suspect that we are to far underground to be picked up on any scans." Shego paused to look over at the red head, she had repositioned herself to be sitting up.

"And..." Kim pushed for Shego to continue "how does that knowledge help us get out?" She was sceptical that any plan was going to work.

"As you have seen Princess, I can melt steel and concrete. I recon I can make a tunnel to the surface, we get seen by your rescuer party and home in time for you to go and spoil someone else's day." Shego hoped she she sounded effortless and confident, she wasn't convinced she had enough power in her to get the, to the surface, but she sure as hell wasnt going to die in this hole with the insufferable Kim Possible.

"This plan is terrible." Kim said flatly

"You got a better one princess?" Shego snapped back

"No" Kim said after a long pause.


	11. The Heat

The rocks began to melt, slowly at first but once it got hot enough there was a steady pace. The steel melted faster but not by much. Shego was concentrating harder than she would have liked, trying to keep her energy focused on just her hand so as not to waste any heat. She could feel the eyes of the red head burying deep in to her back, they had sat in silence for over an hour while Shego made slow progress. She didn't want to be the first one to cave and say something, even tho she found the silence almost unbearable.

Kim couldn't take her eyes off the green villain, the space between them was bathed in green light as shadows danced around them. She was lost on her own thoughts of how beautifully the green woman was- even when clearly injured. Her suit hugged in all the right places, even if the colour combination was a little jarring, it was as much part of her as the green skin and raven hair. This had been the longest time they had spent together since Shego had stayed at her house all those years ago, while it had been a lot less enjoyable Kim couldn't deny that she would relish any time with the villain she had. Her mind began to wander to the last time they had met, when Kim had kissed Shego only to leg it straight after. She knew it was a dick move on her part, in fact she knew the whole night was a terrible idea, made even worst was the fact she still didn't have an answer to the question that had been echoing in her mind for years since.

All of a sudden Kim felt the urge to say something, she knew it wasn't a perfect time, or was it? They were trapped there, Shego wouldn't hurt her in this small space, Shego was occupied and wouldn't have her guard up, and she had nowhere to run. Kim too a deep breath "so, Shego." She said slowly "you never did answer my question up on the roof a few weeks ago."

Shego was surprised, but she didn't want to let it show, she had to put her energy in to the task at hand, as metal pooled on the floor cooling almost instantly on the cold ground. The kid was persistent she admitted, but boy was she annoying. "Not now princess." Shego replied without breaking her concentration. "And besides you never answered my question first."

"Your question was boring!" Kim protested, she was please she hadn't got an out right no, this was progress.

"Well your question was about 4 years too late." Shego snapped back, she couldn't deny it had been playing on her mind too, how close she had gotten all those years ago to admitting the truth to Kim. "So I will ask again Princess, how is college going?"

"It's going ok I guess" Kim said after a long pause, she still wasn't sure why Shego was asking about her college. "Nothing to hard, I am hoping to get some internet work at GJ over the summer."

Shego laughed "of course you are" it was such a natural progression from teen hero to GJ agent, probably right up to Director of GJ in 20 years. "You know if you want to work at GJ with the dork patrol you are probably going to have to stop letting me go."

"I never 'let you go shego." Kim continued to protest, she didn't like the tone shego had used. "You always ran away when whatever stupid plan Drakken made went to shit." Kim feared they were heading towards another argument, she didn't think she had the energy for that.

"Oh is that so Princess? Then maybe you are not as good as I thought." Shego teased, she smirked to herself, she was enjoying talking to the red head.

"Anyway you can't talk Shego, there was that time you saved my life, remember?" Kim was glad Shego hadn't pushed, she really wanted to just talk to the green woman.

"Uh huh, I think you are wrong cupcake. That doesn't ring a bell" Shego responded, she wanted to know where the hero was going with this.

"In fact I believe you saved the world and beat up an alien that, sounds pretty heroic. Maybe you are not all bad in there Shego." Kim said softly still looking at the villain, her back was still turned but Kim could feel the air between them chill. Shit she though, she had pushed it to far.

"Oh princess, you have no idea what goes on in my head." Shego said carefully. "I distinctly remember telling that giant green idiot that if anyone was going to destroy you it would be me."

"You were a hero once Shego, I am sure you could be again." Kim felt like she was walking on egg shells but kept talking even though every fibre of her body told her to stop.

"Yeah kimmy that's never going to happen." Shego paused for a minute, she wasn't sure she could trust her emotions to stay in check while Kim continued to push some buttons- not that she thought Kim knew she was pressing them. Maybe it was time she took a break anyway, the work was hard and taking a rest wouldn't be a terrible idea. Shego moved back from the wall, a large hole now in the side, as she powered down her hand it continued to glow faint green. It gave off just enough light that both women could still see by. She walked over and sat next to Kim with her back on the wall.

"Come on you can't keep being a sidekick to Darken forever." Kim said as a jolt of adrenalin shot through her as Shego came and sat close beside her. The warmth from the older woman was very welcome. "Dont you miss working with your bothers? I have read you were quite a formidable team."

"There is no part of me that misses working with my brothers, and why would I ever stop being a villain? The perks in my current job far outweigh the hero points." Shego chuckled

"Oh yeah, like what?" Kim turned to look at Shego, she looked tiered but a faint smile was creeping across her face.

"Well for a start I never work weekends, it has allowed me to pursue other hobbies and interests, there is great vacation pay and everything is tax free. Plus you know if I want something I can just take it and no one asks why." Shego helps out one finger for each thing on her list.

"You have hobbies?" Kim said raising her eyebrow, shego turned her head to look look directly at Kim, her piercing emerald eyes twinkling with mischief. It made Kims heart skip a beat, she hoped shego couldn't see her blush.

"Well yeah I have hobbies, there is more to me than being a thief for hire you know." Shego said, mildly surprised that Kim had assumed all there was to her was being a villain.

Both women sat in silence for a few minutes, deep in thought, Kim really wanted to ask Shego more questions, she thought she knew everything about the green woman but she was still saying things that surprised her. Shego was very aware of how close they were both sitting, she could feel Kimmy sat next to her, she like being this close - not that she would ever admit it. "ok, so what are your hobbies then?" Kim said after the longest time.

"well, last year I got my PhD finalised so I am taking a break from reading and research-" Shego started before she was quickly cut off by Kim

"woah, YOU have a PhD? where did you get that? how did you get that?" Kim spat out, that was not the answer she expected.

"Calm it with all the questions kimmy." Shego calmly waited for the red head to be quiet again. " I got it by studying, same as everyone else. And as I said right now I am taking a break from books, to enjoy... other things" Shego gave a smirk as she purred the end of the sentence. She looked over at Kim who was blushing.

"Oh? Like what other things?" Kim said as evenly a possible, she could feel her face was on fire and her heart felt like it was going to burst out her chest.

"Things like this" Shego said in almost a whisper as she left forward and placed her lips on Kim's, pressing gently. Kim lips were warm and just as sweet as they had been before, only this time it was the hero that was caught off guard. Shego slowly snaked her hand to the side if kims face, cupping it gently.

Kim felt her whole body melt and the touch of Shegos lips, this was the thing she had wanted for so many years it was beyond comprehension. She closed her eyes wanting to saver every moment. But all to soon Shego pulled away, a giant smirk across her face as she stood up and walked back to the wall.

"That's payback for the roof Princess." Shego smirked to her self as she turned back to the wall and started once again melting the rock and steel, this time with a little more energy. She could feel the red heads eyes like daggers in her back. Shego laughed to herself, it had been totally worth it.

thanks everyone who keeps reading this, it amazes me that there are so many people out there who are still interested in a little kigo. It's great to read your reviews and I am always happy to answer your questions.

Much love. x


End file.
